The Poke Chronicles
by Zuthix
Summary: A normal boy from our world is teleported into the wonderfuly strange and mysterious world of Pokemon and befreinds a strange Zangoose. my first fic. rated M for possible later chapters. please R&R!
1. INTO THE GAME!

The Poké chronicles chapter 2

**Bold**means Poké speak. _Italics_means thought.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The line represents a scene break.

Hello, my name is Zuthix. This is the story of how I came into the world of Pokémon, and the adventures that I had. And the adventures I still have.

It all started in the world you live in right now. I was playing my Nintendo D.S., and earlier that day I had heard on the news that there were going to be some solar flares, _"Heh, no big deal."_ I had thought, _"They happen every day."_ I was extremely wrong.

Apparently some wack ass scientist put some kind of new game Interface System in my D.S.. It teleports the users INTO the game. Unfortunately the only way the system can be activated is by the scientist, _"thanks douche bag!."_ Any way, the solar flares messed with the electronics in the Interface System, and somehow unlocked it.

I was playing, and the screen went dark, then a message asking "teleport?" popped up. The first thing that I did was think _"This is new." _ So I clicked "yes." Then the pain started. It stated in my hands, and then traveled up my arms, then my whole body. It was as if I was on fire, and all of a suddenly, all I could see was black.

I woke up lying on a bed of leaves on a cave floor, with what felt like a cat snuggled up against me. I heard a slight moan, so I look down and jump out of the bed and yell out "Holy crap!" at what I see, it's a Zangoose! It starts to wake up and in an unmistakably female voice, it says **"what the..?"** then looks up at me, and asks if I had a good sleep. I don't know how I can understand her, but I just did. I reply that I did. And I ask her how I got here. She replies **"I saw a really bright flash of light, and then you appeared." **As if it was the most normal thing that happened.

At that time I got a better look at her, instead of white fur and a red spot, she had dark red; almost black, fur, and a lighter shade of red. In my opinion, she looked pretty bad ass, except the fact that she had a major case of bed head.

"**What's your name?"**she asks.

"Zuthix." I reply. "Yours?"

"**Ruby."** She holds her claw out and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby."I smile.

A.N. Thanks all. Remember, read & review. ^_^ And please tell me if you want me to continue the story, and if you have any ideas for the story, or how you all want Zuthix and Ruby's relationship to unfold, PM me or put it in a review.

Thanks,

Your friendly naborhood stalker, Zuthix.


	2. So Thats How it Happened

The Poké chronicles chapter 2

_Zuthix' POV_

_At that time I got a better look at her, instead of white fur and a red spots, she had dark red; almost black, fur, and a lighter shade of red for her spots. In my opinion, she looked pretty bad ass, except the fact that she had a major case of bed head. _

"_**What's your name?"**__ she asks. _

"_Zuthix." I reply. "Yours?"_

"_**Ruby."**__ She holds her claw out and I shake it._

"_Nice to meet you, Ruby." I smile._

Zuthix' POV

"So how did u find me?" I ask Ruby.

**"Well, it happened like this…"**she replied.

10 hours earlier

Ruby's POV

I was walking in the forest that I live in, looking for some berries to eat or a seviper to fight, and I come into a clearing. I see a couple of zigzagoon chasing each other. Then I notice a very faint light in the middle of the clearing. It starts to get brighter, and soon it's too bright and I have to cover my eyes. When I open my eyes, I see a 6ft wide circle of scorched ground and in the middle there's a boy that looks about 16. He didn't look hurt. I was kind of nervous because I had never seen a human male this close before, let alone any male.

I slowly walk up and poke him. He stirs but doesn't wake up. So I walk to the edge of the clearing and sit with my back against a tree. I fall asleep an hour later.

4 hours later

I wake up and the boy is still sleeping. I'm still tired, so I decide to go back to my cave, my home. I start walking in the right direction then look back at the boy, _"I can't just leave him here…" _I walk back, pick him up, and put him over my shoulder. So I start walking back to my home.

When I got back, I set the boy down in my bed. I can't help but smile, he looks so peaceful lying there. I'm still tired, so I curl up into a ball on the other side of the bed of leaves.

Three hours later I wake up, and I'm snuggling up against something warm and soft, and it smells good. I open one of my eyes, and I notice I'm cuddling with the boy that I brought back to the cave. It feels so nice and warm, and I can't help but feel safe. I fall back asleep after a couple minutes of enjoying the closeness to the boy.

2 hours later

The warmth leaves and I'm cold now, and I here someone yell "Holy crap!"I wake up all the way now and say **"what the..?"**I ask confused. Then I look up at the boy, and ask **"did you have a good sleep?"**

"Uhh…Yeah" he replies. I can't believe he actually understood me! "How did I get here?" he asks.

"**I saw a really bright flash of light, and then you appeared." **I reply.

Zuthix' POV

"So that's how it happened… hmmm maybe I teleported here from my world?"

"**Are you saying you're an alien!"** She asks.

"Well it depends how you look at it, I'm from another dimension."

"**Oh, okay, I'm kind of hungry…" **

"I'm hungry too."

"**I think we should go out to look for some berries."**

"Well then, let's go" I smile at her again. _"Why can't I stop smiling at her?" _I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A.N. Thanks everyone who DIDN'T leave a comment, its open to anonymous comments, so PLEASE leave a comment, I won't write any more if nobody comments!


	3. ZUTHIX ANGRY!

**The Poké Chronicles chapter 3 **

_Zuthix' POV_

"_So that's how it happened… hmmm maybe I teleported here from my world?"_

"_**Are you saying you're an alien!"**__ She asks._

"_Well it depends how you look at it, I'm from another dimension."_

"_**Oh, okay, I'm kind of hungry…" **_

"_I'm hungry too."___

"_**I think we should go out to look for some berries."**_

"_Well then, let's go." I smile again. "Why can't I stop smiling at her?" I think._

Zuthix's POV

Me and Ruby are walking through the forest and I hear voices all around me. _"Can I understand Poké speak?" _I think to myself. I look over at Ruby and see her ears perk up. I ask her what's going on and she just hushes me. I try to ask her again but this time she tackles me to the ground just in time for a poison sting to miss me by an inch.

I dive into a nearby bush and watch as a seviper comes out of the trees with an angry gleam in its eyes. It hisses something, and three more sevipers come out of the trees. All four of them surround Ruby and the first one says **"we've got you now." **

"**Oh shit!" **Ruby says. I stay in the bush because I know I wouldn't be much help. The four sevipers all attack at once. Ruby goes down in an instant, and I feel an anger that that is so demented, so dark and evil, that I couldn't believe it was coming from my mind. My body starts shaking and I begin to levitate into the air. My eyes turn completely white, and then black, then the shade of red that is the same as Ruby's fur. A maelstrom of sticks and leaves and rocks started swirling around me. I make a smacking motion with my hand and some of the debris flies at one of the sevipers, it gets cut to shreds in an instant. I do the same to another seviper, and the other two start running.

I gently fall back to the ground on my feet. I run to Ruby to make sure she's ok. I get there and sigh in relief, she's still alive. But she looks at me as if she's afraid. She gets up and starts running away as fast as she can. I feel heart broken. So I start running with her. Surprisingly I'm keeping up with her; in fact, I'm gaining on her really quickly. I catch up with her and she looks terrified. I hold her head still so she looks at me; I ask her what's wrong. She said **"you're a demon."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" **she squirms out of my grip and turns her back to me.** "Just leave me alone." **And she starts to walk away, and I hear her crying. I start to walk the other way.

I've been walking for 20 minutes, and I hear a loud scream, it sounded like Ruby's! I start to run as fast as I can; every thing around me is a blur. I get to the cave that Ruby lives in, and there are about 20 sevipers surrounding the entrance. At that time I feel the same anger that I had felt earlier, but magnified by 100 times. I start to float off the ground again and my eyes change from white to black to that deep red again. A tornado of debris encircles me and I fling it at the sevipers, they all fly into the air then they come back to the ground. Half of them lay motionless; the other half looked badly bruised, and really pissed off. I use what I think is telekinesis and pick up several large rocks and I spun them around me. I threw one and it went right through the skull of the first seviper, I do this with all the others until none are left standing.

I run into the cave to find Ruby lying in a puddle of blood with three dead sevipers around her. I run to her and check for a pulse, there is one but very faint. I gingerly pick her up and run as fast as I can towards a Pokécenter. "If this world is any thing like the game, a Pokécenter should be to the east." I say out loud.

A.N. I know I could write more, but I'm just that evil of a person, and I like the suspense. Remember to Read & Review! I need your reviews to be a better writer.


	4. Finaly They do It

The Poké Chronicles Chapter 4

_I run into the cave to find Ruby lying in a puddle of blood with three dead sevipers around her. I run to her and check for a pulse, there is one but very faint. I gingerly pick her up and run as fast as I can towards a Poké Center. "If this world is any thing like the game, a Poké Center should be to the east." I say out loud._

Zuthix's POV

I'm running as fast as my body will let me, I think I'm half way to the Pokémon center when I feel something catch my foot and I trip and fall. I let go of Ruby and yell "NO!" then I feel a pain in my head that's so horrible it can not be explained. I feel around for any sign of Ruby and find her, my vision is dark, and I can barely see anything. I get up, fell the top of my head, look at my hand and see a lot of blood, and stumble a bit and bump into a tree. I see Ruby and pick her up and start running as fast as I can again. It's starting to get darker, and I hear lightning, then I feel the icy sting of rain. My vision is getting really blurry, and I can barely see through the rain. A flash of lightning ignites the sky and off about 100 yards I see the Pokémon Center. My vision dims even more. I burst through the front doors of the building, and, not very elegantly, fall to the floor.

I wake up and feel the soft fur of Ruby lying on top of me. I take in my surroundings, the typical hospital bed with all the normal machines a hospital would provide. I can't recall what happened after I fell, all I can remember is that it was raining and I had to get Ruby to the Poké Center. I sit up and unconsciously start to pet Ruby and she starts to purr and wakes up. She looks up at me, and to my surprise, she kisses me. Not like a kiss on the cheek thing, but a full blown kiss on the lips; I should be disgusted, but I actually enjoy it, and I want more. She breaks off before I can get into the swing of things, looks me right in the eyes and says **"I love you." **and starts to snuggle into my chest. I look for the "call nurse" button; I find it and press it. A Nurse Joy comes walking in and I ask her what happened last night, and she says all she knows is that I burst into the doors and collapsed unconscious on the floor holding really tight to my Zangoose. When Ruby hears Nurse Joy say that she was MY Zangoose, she blushed a really deep red, but not as deep as her fur, it was light enough to be seen, at least Nurse Joy didn't notice.

After I told Nurse Joy that's all I needed and she left, I put my arms around Ruby and hold on tight. After several minutes of just enjoying each others company, I ask her what was about that kiss and saying she loved me. **"Remember when I told you that you were a demon, and I told you to leave me alone, I walked back to my cave and when I got there I laid down and cried. Then the two sevipers that you didn't kill came back with there whole clan and started attacking me, I took down three and then one came from behind and got me. All I remember is hearing you yelling and some sort of tornado, then I went out for good." **She said.

"Oh."

"**I'm not finished, when I woke up all I saw was this… place… nowhere near as cozy as my cave…any way, the nurses brought me to you after they fixed your skull, yes, your skull was cracked, and I ran up and jumped on the bed, and tried to wake you up but they said you'd be out for at least 2 weeks. I realized you must have saved me, and that along with the fact of your crazy power, you're not a demon, you're an angel."**

I'm speechless after hearing that last part, but something kept bothering me, so I asked about it. "How long has it been?"

"**A little over 48 hours."**

"How is that possible!"

"**I don't know how, but that nurse seemed really confused about you being awake."**

A.N. **Zuthix (author/god form): **well that's a twist.

**Dr. Rictoven (crazy whack-ass scientist): **hmm…. I wonder how he's going to get out of the game…OOH! I've got an idea

**Zuthix** **(author/god form): **SHHHHHHH… don't tell them…I don't want 'em to know… well, not yet any way ;3

**Dr. Rictoven (crazy whack-ass scientist): **oh, sorry readers, you'll just have to wait.

**Zuthix** **(author/god form): **and please remember to read& review…if you don't, well then no updates/new chapters for you!


	5. A Game a Day, Doesn't Keep The Dr Away

**The Poké Chronicles chapter 5 **

"_**I'm not finished, when I woke up all I saw was this… place… nowhere near as cozy as my cave…any way, the nurses brought me to you after they fixed your skull, yes, your skull was cracked, and I ran up and jumped on the bed, and tried to wake you up but they said you'd be out for at least 2 weeks. I realized you must have saved me, and that along with the fact of your crazy power, you're not a demon, you're an angel."**_

_I'm speechless after hearing that last part, but something kept bothering me, so I asked about it. "How long has it been?"_

"_**A little over 48 hours."**_

"_How is that possible!" _

"_**I don't know how, but that nurse seemed really confused about you being awake."**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch. 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

"I don't understand how I have these powers in this world, but not have them in mine." I say out loud. I've been stuck in the hospital for the past four days I've been awake. Some top research guys wanted to study how I healed so fast from such a bad wound; especially since it was a cracked skull. They didn't find anything though, so they left. A nurse walks into the room and says that I'm allowed to walk around outside now if I want to. I'm so happy that I forget Ruby was on my lap, and jump out of the bed, making her fall off and bump her head. **"Ughhh…did someone catch the name of the rihdon that hit me?" **she says as she shakes her head. I try to stifle a laugh. Then Ruby sees me standing and says **"They're letting you walk now?" **

"Not only that, but they're letting me outside too." I say with a smile on my face.

"**Yay!" **She smiles back at me, and then she tackles me to the ground and kisses me. Ever since the first time we kissed, she wouldn't leave my side. Even when the research guys said they needed to be alone while they worked on me, she didn't leave. Every time they poked the wrong place and I let out a grunt of pain she'd growl really loud at them. It was pretty funny in my opinion. Any way, the most we've done is kiss, not that it really matters, I love her; and as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

She breaks the kiss and gets off me. We walk out of the room and head outside. _"I need to train my ability to use telekinesis." _I think. Before we can walk even ten feet, a nurse comes up and tells me "You can't wander too far from the Poké Center; your wounds aren't completely healed yet." I say okay, and Ruby and I start walking again.

Once I'm confident we're out of ear shot, I tell Ruby I need to train my telekinesis. She agrees with me and runs ahead to look for a clearing. A minute later she comes back and tells me she found one. I tell her to run as fast as she can and show me the way. I can easily keep up with her. _"I wish I was this fast in my world, I would actually pass gym." _ I smile at that thought.

We get to a clearing that's about 200 yards from one side to the other. I tell Ruby that she can sit down, relax, and watch me practice. This is exactly what she does. I start off with small things and start to get to bigger ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Rictoven's POV

His Office

I'm watching the boy, the one that somehow turned on my new Interface System and got sucked in, have fun with this one Pokémon he befriended. "Hmmm… I think I know how to get the kid out." I say with the German accent I have that the girls just love. I reach for a high tech looking remote that has a bunch of shiny lights and buttons on it. I push a button that says "Reset" and a couple of seconds later, a computer voice says "Reset complete, awaiting further commands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

I notice a large boulder in the middle of the field. I walk up to it and focus all my energy on it. It starts to rumble, and lifts about a foot of the ground. Then my head starts to hurt, just a little, then a lot. Almost as bad as when I cracked my skull. I fall to my knees, hold my head, and curl up in a ball. I see a flash of light and it gets stronger. The last thing I see is Ruby running towards me with tears in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby's POV

I watch MY Zuthix, yes; he's MY Zuthix, training his telekinesis and feel all warm inside. He walks up to a rather large boulder, _"I hope he doesn't try to pick that thing up." _Then he does it, but he drops it and grabs his head. I start running to him. Then I see the one thing that I had hoped I would never see, he starts glowing. It gets brighter and I know what's about to happen, and I start crying. I keep running but I don't get to him in enough time. He disappears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

When I wake up I'm in my room, in my world. I'm momentarily happy, then, just as quick as the happiness came, it left. I realized that _"I'll never see Ruby ever again!" _I start to cry. Then a glimmer of hope pops into my head. I find my D.S. and turn it on. I can't believe what I saw, there was the clearing and the rock, but most importantly, I saw Ruby. Then I look for the "teleport" button. But nothing appears. The D.S. feels as heavy as lead, and I feel as if my heart was torn out of me; very slowly, and even more painfully. I curl up into a ball and start to cry again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

Its been almost a month since I've been inside the game. Apparently, when I'm in the game, no time passes in the normal world, so no worries there. My grades have been slipping, my mom grounded me and my dad left on a trip for work. All in all, my life sucked right now. Every day after school I would run up to my room and turn on my D.S. in hope that the "Teleport" button would appear, but it never does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Rictoven's POV… in a really creepy "rapist" van

I've been watching the boy whose name is Zuthix I guess. His parents could have gave him a much more classier name; like Hansel, or Rictoven Jr.. I laugh at that one. He looks depressed, as if all happiness left him. Maybe he misses being in the game, even more; he probably misses his Pokémon friend. I start to feel bad, _"Hmmm… maybe as a part of my experiment I can give the kid a key to get in the game whenever he wants." _I think. _"That's not too bad of an idea…" _so I walk up to the house…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

…I hear the door bell ring; but I'm too depressed to go get it. The person keeps ringing it though. So I finally get up and look through the window and see a really creepy looking scientist dude. I open the door and the scientist holds his hand out and says "My name is Dr. Rictoven, and I presume your Zuthix?" in a German accent.

I take his hand a little cautiously and reply "That's my name, don't ware it out" in a really depressed voice.

"I know why you're so depressed" I perk up at this a little, but then remember there's no way for any one to know what happened; know that I was in the game. He tries again "I know your depressed because you can't get back into the game, what if I told you I could make it so you could travel between our world and their world; whenever you want." At this I tackle him, hold him down, and yell "How!" He pushes me off and dusts himself off. He says "you love her don't you, Ruby, that Pokémon I mean, just take the chance and go see her. I have a feeling she misses you as well." He hands me a remote control and says "Take this and you can go see her any time you want, but if you do, you will work for me, tell me what its like to be in the game, Zuthix, I'm a man of science, and this will be the highlight of this century's technology, please." I take the remote, and ask "How dose it work?"

"You plug it into the power jack on the back of the D.S., then the screen will turn black and the question 'teleport' will pop up, click yes, and you will be instantly transported to the game. It works with all games."

"Uhhh… thanks."

"It's all about the science, Zuthix, so if it means learning something, I will do almost whatever it takes to learn it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. **Zuthix (author/god form): **well, if that's not the best twist ever, I don't know what is.

** Dr. Rictoven: ***walks in the room* Hello Zuthix, how are you this fine day?

**Zuthix (author/god form): **I'm fine, I just got chapter 5 done ^_^ oh, dude, what's with your cheesy German accent?

**Dr. Rictoven: **It helps me get girls…

**Zuthix (author/god form): **Just shut up dude.

**Dr. Rictoven: **you can't tell me to shut up!

**Zuthix (author/god form): ** I'M THE FRIKIN AUTHOR! I CAN TELL YOU TO DO WHATEVER THE FUDG I WANT YOU TO DO!

**Dr. Rictoven: **…CRAP! Your right.

**Zuthix (author/god form): **told you, and remember all of my loyal space monkey fans, READ AND REVIEW, every one who reads needs to review… I write for you all in the first place, SO RETURN THE FAVOR! Till next time, this is your friendly nabourhood stalker, Zuthix.


	6. I THOUGHT HE WAS A GOOD GUY

The Poké Chronicles chapter 6

"_You plug it into the power jack on the back of the D.S., then the screen will turn black and the question 'teleport' will pop up, click yes, and you will be instantly transported to the game. It works with all games."_

"_Uhhh… thanks."_

"_It's all about the science, Zuthix, so if it means learning something, I will do almost whatever it takes to learn it."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

I lead Dr. Rictoven to the door and say "Goodbye Dr., and thanks again for letting me use your invention."

"No problem, it's in the name of science." He replies with that funny German accent.

After he left in that really creepy van, I ran up to my room, shut the door and locked it. I grab my D.S. and plug in Dr. Rictoven's device that he called "The Key," into it. The screen turned black, and then the question "Teleport?" popped up, and I almost immediately hit "yes." Just like the last two times I teleported, pain shot through my body, but it didn't hurt like last time, it only felt like needles. Then everything faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby's POV

I just sat there and cried. Where Zuthix was before he disappeared. We didn't even get to say goodbye. I feel horribly heartbroken. Nothing but Zuthix could fix it. Every time I hear something rustle in the bushes I perk up and hope Zuthix came back to me, but it's always some random Pokémon. Then I hear something that's definitely not a Pokémon. A giant machine that is all purple, has four legs, and looks like it would be from the future comes crashing through the forest right to the clearing I'm in. I just stare at it as it turns around and I see a kind of hanger in the back. The four legs lower the body down to the ground so the hanger touches the ground. A bright blue light comes on and blinds me. I see ten weird looking creatures come out of it. They're very tall, almost eight feet, they have armor on, and they don't have any jaws, just what looks like four mandibles. They line up in a row of five on each side of the hanger making a path from it to me. The ones on the end closest to me held swords of light that were curved and they shimmered with light blues and purples; they looked more like a piece of art than anything else. The light in the hanger dims and I see a normal person walking towards me. The hair is completely spiked back. I see what looks like two slowkings, only they had gray fur, and their face looked more human, walking up right on each side of him. The man snaps his fingers and the two beasts line up next to the other creatures. The guy says "Hello, Ruby." He snaps his fingers again and the light dims down and I can see his face. It's not Zuthix.

He looks old, and has what seems to be a cross between a trench coat, and a lab jacket on. "These…brutes… "He motions towards the gray beasts, "are very fine specimens, are they not? Very intimidating, no?" he gives me a smile that sends a shiver down my spine. "They could rip one of these elites" he motions towards the other creatures "in half if I told them to. I don't believe we've met, I'm Dr. Rictoven."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zuthix (god/author form): **duh duh duhhhhhh *hits the pause button* Time to make some pop corn…*comes back and hits play*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

I feel the tingling leave and the warmth of the summer sun on my back. I get up and look at my surroundings. I landed right in front of Ruby's cave! I go in it and find nobody home. I run out. _"What if she's hurt? What if she hates me for leaving her?" _then I hear what sounds like a giant machine crashing through the forest. I fallow the noise.

I come up on a clearing and I see what looks like a purple tower. What worried me though is the fact it looked like something from Halo. I stop dead in my tracks when I come to the edge of the clearing. Down on its "belly" was a Covenant Scarab. There where two lines of five Sangheili (Elites) and at the end of each line there was a Jiralhanae (Brute) _"how the hell did these guys get here?" _I think. Then something caught me off guard, in the middle of the Covenant forces, looking very smug with his lab jacket on, was Dr. Rictoven. What was even worse is that he is looking down at Ruby with an evil smile.

I start to run, telekinetic energy building around me, and I slam into the nearest Elite. It falls to the ground with a hole the size of my fist in its chest; dead. I turn to look at all the others; Dr. Rictoven is stunned, Ruby has a goofy smile on her face, and the two Brutes and nine Elites turned to face me with their weapons drawn. I look at Ruby, probably for the last time, and start to charge a blast of telekinetic energy to launch at the first Brute. It charges me and I hit it square in the face, but it gets back up.

I feel the same anger that gave me the telekinesis come back, but this time it was more controlled. "Rrraahhhhh!" I felt my hands start to tingle, I look down at them and a blade of pure energy shot out of each of my hands. In my left hand, the blade was white, and in my right hand, the blade was black. The Elites started to shoot their plasma weapons at me, but I was too fast with my blades and blocked every shot. I ran up and sliced the head off of one Elite, then another came up to me and tried to slice me with his Energy Sword, I block with the light blade, then I hit him with the dark blade and he just disintegrates. The Two brutes were next. One charged me from the front, the other from the back. I jump in the air and the two run into each other. I come down on them with my blades going in first. One of them is set on fire by the light blade; the other disintegrates like the Elite did. Then the Elites did the one thing I did not expect them to do; they turned their weapons on Dr. Rictoven. The good doctor then pulls some kind of detonator looking thing out of his jacket. "Well this experiment failed." He said. "Goodbye." He presses a button on it and a flash of light envelopes him and he disappears.

The remaining Elite that held a sword turns to me, holds his fist to his chest, and dips his head down. "I am Thel 'Vadamee, Ship master in the Covenant fleet of Glorious Exultation. You have fought with honor today. And not only that, but you have also taken on, and beaten two Jiralhanae without taking a hit. Something that has never been done before and one thing that is only dreamt about by the strongest of the Sangheili worriers. My Elites and I look to you for orders now." In unison the Elites knelt down with their fists over their chests, and said "On the blood of our fathers; on the blood of our sons; we will fight in your name; the names of the Hierarchs; and the Holy name of The Covenant; even to our dying breaths." Every other line was said by Thel 'Vadamee. _"I guess this is the Elites Pledge of Honor."_

"Uhh…..good….uhh, get on the Scarab. Get your dead comrades; they fought honorably. Let's get moving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the Elites got on the Scarab and I went to Ruby and held out my hand to help her up. She grabs it and hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe. "Come on." I say. "Lets get moving." She holds my hand as we enter the Scarab. Once inside, I yelled out "ATTENTION! Commander on deck." The Elites fall in a straight line with their fists on their chests. "Good, at least you know some human military commands. Fall out to your respective stations, get this thing started up, and move it to the east." As a second thought I added "if there are any buildings in our way-"

"Crush them?" an Elite interrupted me.

"Do not interrupt your superior when he's giving orders, Veer." Thel scolded.

"As I was saying," I say, "If there are any buildings in our way, go around them."

"Yes, Sir." The Elite named Veer bowed and walked off to the bridge. The Scarabs "belly" lifted off the ground on its four legs and started to move. Thel told me that there was a bed in the reactor room, he offered to take me there, but I told him I knew my way around. He looked confused but didn't speak out. I walked to the reactor room with Ruby and there was a bed. ONE bed. _"Tonight is going to be interesting…VERY interesting."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.6~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zuthix (author/god form): **hello all, thanks for the reviews…in all honesty, I shouldn't have threatened to delete the story from fan fic. I should have kept writing for the 4-5 people that actually love this story and want to see it grow, instead of the millions that really don't give a damn. The person that taught me this is Zombicidal-Maniac.

Dude, thanks for your help, and, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I look forward to your reviews, because I'm sure that you'll contribute A LOT to this story. Every one else, at the end of this rant, there is a surprise that I think every one will enjoy. Now this is Zombicidal-Maniac's review that he sent me, I look at it as a great help, though a bit on the asshole-ish side.

_Ok, your a good author, this is a good story, and I am interested in it. But I call bullshit on the fact that you write for your fans._

_Like me, your relatively new to fanfiction, however, I at least know how it works. You can't write a few chapters and expect everyone to jump on it immediately, if that's how you think all the higher ups did it, than you're an idiot. A fanbase gradually accumulates over time and after a year or two (If your a good author) you'll become a well known "higher up". if you look at their profiles, yamimarik and megadeth425 (two major writers for Pokémon lemon stories) both paid their dues before they hit it big. And you have to as well._

_So here's where I become an asshole and bitch about exactly what you said. Basically what you said is "I need you to review so i can write for my fans". BULLSHIT! A real author wouldn't give a damn about reviews and would just keep going with the story. I real author would stick with it to the end even if everyone hated what they were writing. He would write for the one person who reads it and not for the millions of people who don't. You on the other hand are only looking for an ego boost from your reviews, otherwise you wouldn't be threatening to leave the site all together._

_You know what? Write, don't write, it's up to you, but don't act like a teenage girl bitching for attention. I'm done here._

_-Morris_

**Zuthix (author/god form): **ha, fooled you, there is no surprise. Sorry.


	7. That's no ship, it's a space station

Hello all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there is a good reason. I've been writing chapter 7, and, I think it's going to be a very good one. It mostly explores how the Covenant gets to the world of Pokémon. On another note, please leave your comments and criticism of my story. I greatly enjoy it when you all do. For the dream part of this chapter, I listened to "five magics" by Megadeth. Thanks, enjoy the chapter!

TPC (The Poké Chronicles) Chapter 7

"_if there are any buildings in our way-"_

"_Crush them?" An Elite interrupted me._

"_Do not interrupt your superior when he's giving orders, Veer." Thel scolded._

"_As I was saying; if there are any buildings in our way, go around them."_

"_Yes, Sir." The Elite named Veer bowed and walked off to the bridge. The Scarabs "belly" lifted off the ground on its four legs and started to move. Thel told me that there was a bed in the reactor room, he offered to take me there, but I told him I knew my way around. He looked confused but didn't speak out. I walked to the reactor room with Ruby and there was a bed. ONE bed. "Tonight is going to be interesting."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuthix's POV

The next morning, at least I think it's the next morning, I saw a dark figure standing next to the cot. It had a long, black, flowing robe and a hood that covered its face that made it look almost unmistakably like the grim reaper; just without the scythe. It pulls its hand out of its cloak; it looks almost just skin and bone. Then points at me and in a raspy voice that sounds like metal scraping against metal, it said "I will get you, Zuthix, I always will get my target." Then it takes off its hood and I see a set of hallow eye sockets staring back at me. The skin is so tight around the face that it might as well just be a skull.

"What are you?" I ask.

"Every thing that is dark and evil." Came its reply. Then the whole room is plunged into complete darkness. I try to sit up but I'm petrified. And then when I thought I was done for, a small point of light appears. It starts to get brighter and I see a person that looks like an exact opposite of the dark robed figure.

"Asteroth, what are you doing here?" the dark robed figure says.

"I'm here to stop you Damian." The new figure says.

"Stop him from what?" I ask confused and scared shitless.

Asteroth answers "Stop him from killing you and-"

"Returning order to this world! Asteroth, can't you see what I'm trying to do is the right thing? Bringing order to chaos? The only way to do this is to kill the third piece!" Damian interrupts Asteroth.

"THE THIRD PIECE IS WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO BRING THE ORDER, Damian, if you kill it, the world will turn to chaos." Asteroth says. I feel the paralyzing effects leave and I move my arm just enough to charge a blast of telekinetic energy and hit Damian. He didn't expect it and fell to the ground. I jump off of the bed and my Light and Dark Blades pop into existence, but this time my Dark Blade is in my left hand and my Light Blade in my right hand. I jumped up at just the right position that when I landed my Dark Blade was at the throat of Asteroth and my Light Blade was at the neck of Damian.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yell.

Asteroth answers first. "Obviously there are two forces at work in each world; Light and Dark; Damian is Dark and I am Light. Each world has a Light and Dark being; like Damian and me. They must coexist and make order in the world they are in. Sometimes though, the Light and Dark beings start to believe that they are gods and can do whatever they want; or at least one of them do this. When this happens, a third being is sent to equal out this disturbance. The third being has the powers of both Light and Dark. Please, Damian is the one that needs to be set strait, Zuthix, put him back on the right path and-"

"**Zuthix! Wake up!" **I hear Ruby yell and I jolt awake.

"What just happened..?" I ask completely confused.

"**I heard you yelling and you woke me up when you jumped out of the bed, so I woke you up. I guess you were having a dream; and a bad one at that." **

"It WAS kind of scary…" I say.

"**Hmmm….wait…do you feel that?"**

"Feel what?" I ask.

"**Exactly, the Scarabs not moving." **she said.

"Hey your right. We should go check out what the Elites are up to." At that, we start to walk to the hanger. Its about 5:30 when we get to the hanger. _"Time to wake every one up and get this boat moving." _I think. When we get there I see Thel sleeping with a stuffed animal and his thumb in his mouth and the other seven Elites are all asleep too. I walk to the middle of the room and I yell "TROOPS! FALL IN! COMMANDER ON DECK!" "Sigh…"none of them wake up and I hang my head down and walk slowly back to Ruby. She yells **"WAKE UP!" **well, it was more of a scream; but it got the job done. The Sangheili warriors started to stir, and when they realized I was there, they fell into a line; with their fists over their chests and their heads bowed. This time, however, I got a better look at their individual armor. Thel's armor is surprisingly that of a Field Martial; Veer has on a flight suit; Jora has Zealot armor on; an Elite named Seer had a suit of Spec. Ops. armor on. The other three Sangheili had normal armor; well, normal for an Elite. "I want this Scarab up and running in ten minutes, or I'll make you all run along side it; when its going as fast as it can. Thel, I need to talk to you; every one else, get to your stations. Hup 234, move it!"

Thel walks up to me and nods his head. "Where is your ship, Shipmaster?" I ask slightly sarcastically.

"It is cloaked on the other side of a mountain, south west of here."

"Alright, why were you working for Dr. Rictoven?"

"The other human that was ordering us around? He assaulted my ship, took down all of my worriers, unfortunately without killing any."

"There is no honor in losing without dieing." I interrupt, "Please continue."

"And he assumed control of the ship." He concluded.

"And how did he assault your ship without getting killed?"

"He had found a handful of Brutes and recruited them. He also had the armor of a Demon-a SPARTAN- sorry. He ripped through the ship, my Sangheili had killed 8 Jiralhanae, but ultimately, we failed."

"Now," I reply, "What confuses me is how your ship got into this world."

"We were with the Covenant-human Fleet of Glorious Exultation; after the war, obviously. The humans at ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) had detected a black hole on the edge of space, and had sent the closest fleet to investigate. Our ship, _Infinite Tranquility_, got to close to the gravity well of the black hole and got sucked in. then just as fast as we got sucked in we were spat back out into orbit around this planet. I gave the order to land and do a recon. But as soon as we landed, that… Dr. Rictoven… assaulted our ship."

"What class of ship do you control?"

"A supply, repair, and refit station; like the _Unyielding Hierophant_." (if you have never heard of the _ Unyielding Hierophant_, search it up please, or nothing will make sense)

"WHAT!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just not possible for a ship, I can't even call something that big a ship; station, to even enter extreme high orbit of a planet without getting noticed."

"There was a mass amount of electromagnetic interference; I doubt any thing could have detected it."

"Hmm… sound enough; go to the bridge and tell Veer to change course, we're getting your ship back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch.7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 3:00 when we got to the mountain that the _Infinite Tranquility _is cloaked and landed. "Uncloak it and bring us a bored." What I see next floors me. The _Infinite Tranquility _has two tear drop shaped pieces that are connected at the tapered ends and a ring that goes completely around the structure. From one end of the ring to the other is at least 21 kilometers. All in all, it would have made any other Covenant ship look like a toy. (Again, if you do not understand what the _Infinite Tranquility _looks, like search up "_Unyielding Hierophant"_, on Google or some other search engine. You will not understand half of what will happen in the next chapter if you do not understand what this ship/station looks like.)

"Uhh… How much fire power does this have?"

"Ask Seer, he's the weapons expert." Said Thel.

"Hey! Seer! What weapons does this thing have?"

"it has two Cleansing Beams, and 30 THEPL's, Tactical High Energy Plasma Lasers; a lot heavier than the _Unyielding Hierophant_, that's for sure." Seer said.

"**Damn."** Was all Ruby could say.

"That could take down a whole fleet of, well, anything." I say.

"Exactly," Thel replies, "ONI knew the black hole led someplace, they just didn't know where."

"Thel, get this Scarab a bored and move the _Infinite Tranquility _into extreme high orbit."

"SIR YES SIR!"

"And cloak the ship again; we don't need to give anyone a heart attack."

"Aye sir." They all said.

As soon as they said that, a purple grav-beam big enough to pick up 5 Scarabs at once lifted the Scarab into one of the tear drop shaped parts of the station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~end ch.7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ruby: **well that explains a little.

**Zuthix (author/god form): **it does, doesn't it?

**Dr. Rictoven: **when can I come back into the story?

**Zuthix (author/god form): **not until I say so, now go sit back into your corner.

**Dr. Rictoven: **but dad….

**Ruby: **you heard what your father told you. Now go.

**Dr. Rictoven: **okay mom… * walks into a corner with his head down*

**Zuthix (author/god form): ** well that's all the comedic relief for the audience, now onto the business portion of the Zuthix show, my friend, and soon to be co-worker, Pegyfatfriend, has a dream, and that dream is to entertain all the little boys and girls with his fan fiction Dragon Ball Z P (the "P" stands for Pegy) but please read his story, we are thinking about crossing our stories, so it will be crucial. Thanks, and until next time, PEACE!

**Ruby: ** you forgot what song you listened to…

**Zuthix (author/god form): **oh right, sorry, I listened to "perfect insanity" by Disturbed. Now can I leave?

**Ruby: **no.

**Zuthix (author/god form): ** but why not?

**Ruby: ***gives Zuthix a kiss then runs away* NOW YOU CAN LEAVE!

**Zuthix (author/god form): **I still think she's crazy…


	8. my appologies

This is an official notice. I regret to inform you that I have lost the spark to write. If anyone would like me to keep writing please PM me at any time, but I doubt the quality will be as good as what I have already wrote. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

From your friendly lovable, huggable, stalker, Zuthix.


	9. This Is The Deal, Take it Or Leave it

To all my loyal fans, I am going to rewrite TPC, it will take longer to update since I will be making longer chapters than before, and there will be more of a legit plot than before. Also, I will keep the main points, but character's names will be changed, personalities slightly modified, and several other surprises.

One; the main character, Zuthix, is going to have a name change, I am thinking about Conner, or Jack, I would like a vote on which one you space monkeys would like it to be, for if his name is Zuthix, than I (awesome author/runescape god) will be confused with him.

Two; I would like a vote on whether to keep Ruby as is, or change name/personality and if a change is wanted, what kinds.

Three; any other things that any of you might want to be added or taken away to awesome-effy (is that a word?) the story.

The Lovable, Huggable, *ALL-SEEING* Neighborhood Stalker;

**Zuthix**


End file.
